You Lucky Scoundrel
by Kraynii
Summary: Evil Queen X Reaver story.


_**~You Lucky Scoundrel~ **_

_**Fable III**_

_The terror filled words echoed through the hall, "Please…I beg you, don't hurt me!" Laughter from many individuals rang in answering._

_Cruel, _

_Mocking, _

_Entertained,_

"_If you value your life, amuse me and my shadowed Guests." A dark female voice beckoned. "Is that urine I smell? Disgusting." Laughter erupted once more as the Hero sniffed the air. _

"_Please! I-I beg you!"_

_Bang_

"That was very well done, young princess. We council couldn't have done better. Did you relish in the pure fear that emanated from her very being? We can see that you did. The Shadow Temple looks forward to another contribution soon."

_The princess watched as cloaked figures disappeared in black mist. Smoke rose from her recently fired gun, Tempest, as she inspected the blood-stained marble floor. _

"_Ever since you helped reinstate the shadow temple your eyes have been getting darker and darker…A nice complement to your glowing skin. Why it is every time you come in here your skin gets more perfect? A…potion perhaps?" Lesley asked with peaked interest. _

"_Perhaps." The princess answered with a bored tone. Blowing the smoke off her gun and locking it securely to her side, the princess smirked at the monk, "When's dinner?" _

* * *

Her Majesty woke with a start, tossing the covers away from her body and raising to a sitting position. In the process the queen had woken her Alsatian, Bane, who growled in protest. With a smile the queen reached out and scratched the growling dog on the ear. "Calm yourself and sleep." She cooed with affection. The dog grumbled, but relented with a loud yawn. The dream had been plaguing her ever since her encounter with the Crawler, just a month before today. The very thought of the Crawler sent irritating chills down the young Queen's spine. The words it spilled, made the queen increasingly angry with each recollection,

**_"The darkness is inside you! You cannot escape it, it follows you everywhere!"_**

**_"But you wanted this. You wished him gone, unraveled, unmade!"_**

She knew what it said was true. The queen rose carefully from the bed, to not wake Bane once more, and poured herself a chalice of red wine.

**_"It doesn't matter if you leave. We are inside you. Your heart, your lungs, your thoughts will all be blackened._"**

Moonlight shined through her open seven ft tall and six ft wide windows, or rather doors, the queen mused while taking a delicate drink of her wine. They weren't really the definition of windows that usually decorated her lavish castle wall anyway. Flimsy, white velvet curtains blew out into the balcony, swirling back and forth gently in the soft wind.

Crossing over to the open doors or windows, the queen leaned over the railing of her balcony, her eyes staring down at her large garden, but not really seeing it.

_**"You let him die. You let us take him. But you're glad, are you not? You wished him pain. You wished him undone, unthreaded, unliving!" "But you too wish for the black void. You tire of your travels, your burdens, the cries of the helpless, the cries of your dead. You too will be swallowed.**" _

Without meaning to the strong queen broke her glass, wine spilling down to the stairs below. Forgetting about her thought of the Crawler the queen looked down. Her hand, lavished in long tiger painted nails, was dripping in red wine, but no trace of her hand being hurt was seen. _A hero doesn't get hurt by simple glass. _The queen thought with a scowl. A grunt made the queen glance back in the general direction of her sleeping companion. In doing so, she gazed across her reflection and couldn't help but pause.

Turning fully around to examine the mirror, the queen scrutinized herself. In the reflection was a beautiful woman, there was no doubt about that. White furred V top that covered just enough of her near perfect figure, but not enough to discourage creative imagination. Her skirt rested loosely, just below her waist. Tailored to be short in the front and show her thighs but long in the back to drag across the floor a good few feet, the skirt was pure white and furred like her top. Tempest, ever present, hanged from her waist, cold metal kissing her thigh. Her sweet Tempest swayed at her side while she walked like a playful accessory or toy, but everyone in the kingdom knew better.

Consequently after noticing her revealing clothing, the young queen was a bit nippy. Possibly a bit of company would warm her right up. Before she could ponder on the idea, the Queen noticed light slowly rise across the horizon. Bane, who had been sleeping quite soundly, twitched momentarily before raising his brown and black head to peer indignantly out towards the slowly rising sun. His muzzle rose into a pouting scowl as he tried to put his two front paws over his head and eyes.

Morning had arrived.

* * *

Alright! That's the intro chapter of my Reaver X Evil Queen done. I know it is insanely short, but think of it as a sort of Realer inner. The first Real Chapter will be coming soon. =] I haven't really seen many Evil Queen X Reaver stories, i guess people just prefer reading about and playing as Good Heroes? Time to bring in some Evil! =D

Uh, anyways, I will probably be doing a Good Queen X Reaver story as well, but it will be a completely different story altogether. I'm also thinking of doing a Sparrow X Reaver story to, but that's not going to be until I'm done or nearly done with Reaver X Evil/Good Queen. Uh, Yeah. In the Fable games 1, 2, and 3 i always had a evil character so this character is going to be as my character had been in the games, or how i had imagined her to be. _(Really Bad to the bonez) _. Hopefully a lot of funny moments will take place, i really love stories with humor, romance, and just a bit of angst and evilness.

Um, Feedback is always welcome and cherished. I could always use help with Reaver to really represent his character as it should be. All all you good writers out there that are good at Reaver's behavior and what-not I would love your input with dialog!

Stay tuned for the next episode of dragon-I mean Fable-Ball Z!

P.S. - If you don't know who Lesley is, play fable 3 and reinstate the shadow temple. =O You will also understand the When's dinner reference. *cough cough*


End file.
